bigbangempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
This is a glossary of terms used on Big Bang Empire. Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A ; Achievements : You are rewarded for completing certain tasks. These are listed in the Your Successes page. ; Atelier : A workshop or studio, especially one used by an artist or designer. : Misty's Atelier is where to add refinements to items. Found in the shop. B ; Ballot : Used for voting on a film for the Big Bang Awards. Found in some missions. ; Battery, primary : Used for reducing mission time by 50%, up to four times a day. The remote control icon at the lower right on mission pages. ; BBA : Big Bang Awards. The 3-star rated films of the previous week can be voted on in the awards. Ballots can be found in missions. There are rewards for the top 100 films. The films are made in film shoots. ; BBE : Big Bang Empire. ; Booster : Boosters for players are at Boosters page, studio boosters are found at Your Studio. : Player boosters can reduce the length and energy needed for missions (mission booster), increase basic skills (skill booster), or increase your income and maximum amount you can collect while working (work booster). : Hunting instinct can also be found on the boosters page. Top C ; Casino : A place that pops up occasionally, for two days at a time, where you can win prizes. The first game is free each day, and each following game costs 10 chips, which can be found in missions while the casino is open. : See Casino for more information. ; Collection : A set of clothing items that can make outfits. There are rewards for having a number of items of a collection. : See Collections for a list of collections. ; Convention : Also used: '''con'.'' : An occasional event where you can complete missions to get notes and experience. : See Conventions for more information. Top D ; Decorations : Decorations are for changing the look of your home. You can use sensual room scents to unlock decorations. If you have previously unlocked a decoration, you will receive an epic item instead. : They are found at Your Star at the sensual room scents meter. ; Deleted, deletion : Accounts are removed after 105 days (more than 3 months) of inactivity. Their usernames are removed, replaced with (deleted) in a few places, such as wedding rings. : Old email messages from deleted players are removed from all players that may have them. ; Diamonds : Used to buy certain items, boosters, outfits and more. Some things can only be bought or paid for with diamonds. Can be earned in missions, duels and film shoots; or bought in the Diamond shop. : Diamonds are the premium currency in the game and can be bought in the Diamond shop with real money. : Only those bought in Diamond shop can be donated to your studio. ; DickStarter : Also used: '''DS'.'' : A list of daily and weekly missions for rewards of notes, items, experience or skill points. : See DickStarter for more information. ; Duels : Player versus player fights. Rewards include notes and glory, sometimes diamonds or items. : See Duels for more information. Top E ; Energy : Used for missions. You get 100 free energy each day, and can pay for more. ; Experience : Also used: '''XP', Experience points.'' : Earned in missions. When you earn enough experience, you gain a level. Top F ; Fans : Gained by making films. Longer 3-star films give the most fans. Parties require a certain number of fans. At conventions, the number of fans you have determine the number of visitors you get in a show. ; Fights : Fights can be between players (duels), or between studios. ; Films : Made in film shoots and may be voted for in the Big Bang Awards. Top G ; Glory : Can be gained or lost in fights. Used for ranking. Top H ; Hunting instinct : Found on boosters page. Leads you quickly to the missions with the best rewards. Lasts for 1 hour. Bought with diamonds. It is not recommended that you spend diamonds on Hunting instinct. Top I Top J Top K Top L ; Levels : After gaining certain amounts of experience, you can reach a new level. Some areas and clothing items are unlocked when you reach certain levels. Top M ; Missiles : Used in fights. Can be bought in the shop. Can be sold when nearly depleted. ; Missions : The main way to get notes and experience; sometimes items, ballots and diamonds. Found in the "Missions and parties" screen. ; Movies : Another name for films. Made in film shoots and may be voted for in the Big Bang Awards. Top N ; Notes : Money in the game. Used for buying things. Can be gained by missions, duels, work or the selling of items in the shop. O ; Outfit : A set of clothing items that might be grouped together. Sometimes they cover certain body areas, such as head, chest, belt, legs and shoes. Some may follow a theme, or belong to a collection. : May also refer to a chest item that covers the legs as well, with the text 'When you wear an "Outfit" your leg wear can't be seen'. Top P ; Parties : A set of 12 missions available at three locations, which are unlocked with fans. Completing a party gives a collection item. : See Parties for more information. ; Primary batteries : Used for reducing mission time by 50%, up to four times a day. The remote control icon at the lower right on mission pages. Top Q Top R ; Random number generator : Also used: '''RNG'.'' : Something used a random chance is needed, such as in fights and skill missions, and the casino. ; Ranking : Stars and studios are ranked by how much glory they have, the Big Bang Awards are ranked by votes, and the Temple is ranked by temple points collected. : You can see rankings at Ranking list. ; Remote control : The remote control icon at the lower right on mission screens. You can see how many primary batteries you have, use them, or ask your friends for more. ; Refinements : Bonuses that can be added to items in Misty's Atelier. Found in the shop. : See Refinements for more information. ; RNG : Random number generator. Top S ; Sensual Room Scents : Used for game unlocking room decorations for your home. Can be found in missions. : If you have previously unlocked a decoration, you will receive an epic item instead. ; Settings : The two wrenches at the bottom right. For game settings and support requests. : See Settings for more information. ; Shop : Where to buy and sell items, adjust your inventory and storage tabs. Also here are the sewing machine, washing machine, Misty's Atelier and Wanda's Secret Shop. : See Shop for more information. ; Skills : Also used: '''Skill points'.'' : Refers to four attributes of Strength, Stamina, Charisma, and Finesse. Used in fights and fighting missions. ; Sounds : You can adjust the sounds in the Settings menu (two wrenches in the bottom right). ; Stars : Can refer to the player characters or their avatars (adult film stars), or the number of stars of a film made in a film shoot. ; Statistics : May refer to the Skill points a player or item has, the results of a convention, or information about a studio (found under 'Statistics and trophies'). ; Successes : Achievements that can be accomplished, with possible rewards of notes, diamonds, skill points, items, experience points, energy or boosters. : See Your Successes for more information. Top T ; Task : A small mission in film shoots. They do not count as missions for DickStarter or Temple challenges. ; Temple : Also used: '''Temple of Unfulfilled Desires', Temple challenge.'' : The Temple of Unfulfilled Desires has weekly tasks (sometimes called challenges), in which studios compete to raise temple points. : Rewards include skill points and experience points for studio members and diamonds for the studio. : Apart from donations, it is the only other way for a studio to gain diamonds. ; Thrown weapons : Another name for missiles in a DickStarter mission. ; Trophy ring : A ring item with a sticker refinement, which allows a trophy penalty reduction. : See Refinements for more information. Top U Top V Top W ; Wanda's Secret Shop : Where to buy items from exclusive collections for real world money. The collection items are not available in the normal Shop, but some have rewards for completing them. : See Shop for more information, and Collections to see which ones have rewards. ; Winning Show : A show in a convention that brings the number of visitors over the amount needed to be a 'successful' convention. : See Conventions for more information. Top X ; XP : Short for experience. Used to raise your level. Earned in missions. Top Y Top Z ; Zombie boots : A pair of shoes item with a smelling salts refinement, which allows one chance to come back from a fatal hit in a duel or studio fight. : See Refinements for more information. Top